This is not the end for us, my love
by Caelia93
Summary: What would happen if this time was the real end of the world? The sun was going to kill them all. And Daryl couldn't stop thinking about Carol, how much he loves her, how beautiful she is. This is a fanfic full of angst and caryl love
**This is not the end**

The sun. It wasn't enough that the world has ended once, it wasn't enough a zombie apocalypse... Now, the world was gonna end because of the fucking sun. And this time there won't be survivors, the whole planet was going to die because of pure fire.

Eugene has discovered it and another scientist of Hilltop too, they noticed a anomal..anomaly? or something like that. They noticed too that to wear a t-shirt in December wasn't normal ... even the light was different. Eugene has travelled to an abandoned observatory with others from Hiltop and they saw what would happen in weeks. They said that there was going to be a solar storm, and it was going to be so big that it will destroy the earth. Bye , bye humans, walkers, animals and vegetation.. only fire. The end of the fucking world. This is it.

He should have cried or he should have hit something when Eugene told them but he didn't. He didn't thought that if there was a God, he was punishing them for all the crimes of humanity. He didn't thought about Carl, or Judith, or Maggie's future baby, he didn't thought about how the saviors disappeared because it was the end, he didn't thought about the walkers who were everywhere now.

He thought about her. He thought about how beautiful she was there in the porch just looking at the sun. He thought about how strong she was because she spent the entire days trying to calm Judith . He thought about how he was a fucking coward for not kissing her, for not telling her how much he loves her.

The days went by, and the heat was becoming unbereable. The end was closer and they stopped going for food or medicines, they just stayed in have breakfast, lunch and dinner together to enjoy these last days, to enjoy Judith's happiness before she died as everyone else.

He thought about how proud he was of her, his Carol, his girl. And when he thought he would die without knowing what was making love to her, she surprised him. One last time.

...

She was trying to kill him, he was sure. He entered his room and he saw her there in the window... and she was just wearing her panties and his vest. Fuck. Fuck.

\- I.. This is not .. I was too hot and your room is the coldest and I needed to get off my clothes and your vest is... and.

And he didn't let her end her explanation. He kissed her with so much passion and love that he left her breathless. He separated from her and just looked at her, he turned toward his bed, giving her the chance for leaving.

\- I.. fuck.. this is it womanl. This is the end, we won't survive this..- he said looking at his bed- I want you. I'm tired of pretending, I'm tired and I just want you, I want to make love to you.. I fucking love you. You can leave if you want, but I needed you to know it.

\- Look at me- she said and he turned around.

was completely naked.

\- I'm not going to die without you knowing that I'm in love with you - she said and she kissed him.

They spent the whole night making it was sweet and loving, other times it was hard and he would make love to her and sometimes she would ride him as he was a she would look at him like no one else has done in his fucking life. Sometimes he would go down and he would kiss and lick her center until she could't stop her cries of pleasure and sometimes, she would make him come in her mouth.

He memorized every part of her body, he memorized every freckle in her sweet and delicate skin,he tasted every part of her body and he did it with so much love and devotion. She was a Goddess, she was an angel . She was his and he was hers.

...

They spent all days and nights making love and sleeping, sometimes they would go with the others.. although they didn't want to waste time. It was hard to leave the house, it was too hot even then, when they knew they would die soon, she was still an angel

The day that Eugene told them it would happen.. has come. He saw her holding Judith and talking to Rick. He saw how much she loved that little girl and he wished that things were different. But no.

He saw how Rick took Judith from her hands and he put the girl in the floor. Then Rick called him and they hugged, the three of them. Family. They didn't cry, they just hold each other and then, he knew it. This was farewell. They probably will die today.

\- My family- he said with tears in his eyes, he looked at them with love and adoration and then he kissed Carol's cheek and he left with Judith in his arms.

...

She said that she prefered to be in the roof. She wanted to see the sky. It was a beautiful day, too beautiful. He thought that maybe this was a good end, with her in his arms, looking at the sky.

\- Baby.. this is not the end. We will meet again, I know.. - she said kissing him

Oh, his sweet love of his life.

\- This is not the end- he repeated looking at her.

Then something happened, it was like a silent sky changed and it was red, it was too fucking hot and he hold her against his chest. He didn't want her to see it.

A fire wave was coming to them faster than light. What a sublime end. How beautiful. He closed his eyes and he said the only truth he has known in his life. The most beautiful thing he has ever known.

\- Carol.

His whole life.

He heard it coming to them and then silence.


End file.
